


Three

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: P.O.R.N. [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Children, Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: “Any name yet?” Taemin asks.  Eunsook turns back to her brother & tilts her head to the side as she blows out a breath between pursed lips.“Not yet.  We’ve decided that we’re going to wait like last time.  I can tell you this though: We’re not naming our child after any numbers.”It’s Taemin’s turn to look over at his daughter who is now blowing raspberries on her father’s shirted chest with her cousin.“Oh come on, it’s cute & you know it.”Eunsook just shakes her head with a half-smile.





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Precipitation & Other Reasons to get Naked"

Jinki lies on his stomach, elbows pressed into the blanket on the floor & his phone in his hand.  The plot of the novel on the little screen in front of him is moving slowly & he’d be tempted to toss his phone aside except the cold pressure of a marker at his back keeps him still.

Taemin’s on his right & Sam on his left & they’re surprisingly quiet while they color in the floral tattoos Jinki has inked across his waist.

The tattoos had been Sam’s idea, an excited, “Appa!  Fowers!  So pitty!” followed by a stroking of Jinki’s cheek & a declaration that “Appa need fowers wif his staws!” as he carried her through the park.  A decision made before either of them knew it needed to be & by the weekend the beginnings of a garden began to adorn Jinki’s back.

Now those same lines are being colored in by his husband & their daughter as they count down the hours before her aunt comes to pick her up for a play date with her cousin.

The tedium of the novel’s plot begins to make Jinki’s eyes droop so he switches to a racing game, deciding firmly that date night should not begin with him falling asleep on the carpet.

“All done!” his daughter exclaims, clapping her hands.  “Look Appa!”  Jinki smiles as he pushes up slowly, sitting on his knees & pursing his lips for a kiss Sam happily gives.  He picks up his daughter & carries her down the hall, props her up on the counter & turns around to look at colors on his back. 

It’s a mismatch of haphazardly colored flowers, the markers occasionally overlapping & creating odd shades.  On the other side are flowers with pristine coloring, the lines used as a guide & strictly adhered to.  There are also words there that make Jinki laugh & that he is grateful their daughter can’t yet read.

“Wow, sweetie!” Jinki exclaims.  “You did such a good job!”

“Papa did dat side!”  She points excitedly to the flowers with the colors in their dark lines.

“Papa did a good job, too.”  He puts up his hand for a five, & when she slaps his palm he grabs it & groans, pretending to be horribly wounded by her strength & making her giggle.  They wash their hands, he scrubbing the marker from her fingers & her making a soapy mess on his.  She falls into his arms with a squeal & he swings her into the air before carrying her back out to the living room to clean up the mess.

Taemin’s on his knees with an open plastic container & a handful of markers when they join him.  The box clicks close & he steps off the blanket as Sam bends down to pick up one end.

“When is Eunsook stopping by?” Jinki asks as he picks up the other end.

“In about…” Taemin leans over from the dresser where he’s tucked the box of markers away in a drawer to look at the microwave.  “Ten minutes.”

“Great.”  Jinki smiles at Sam as she proudly hands him her messily folded end of the blanket.  “Just enough time for you to help me get pretty for my date with Papa.”  She claps her hands & turns to Taemin.

“Are you going be pitty for Appa?”  The innocence of her gaze has Jinki’s heart melting & he hides a laugh as Taemin pretends to be offended, hand pressed to his chest.

“I’m always pretty.”

They head down the hall to their bedroom with their daughter in the lead.  She climbs up on the bed on her own & sits with her hands in her lap watching as Taemin sits next to her & Jinki begins rummaging through his closet. 

She shakes her head at every shirt her dad pulls out until he pulls out the purple one with stars that she had picked out for him two months ago for Father’s Day.  When it’s his turn, Taemin quickly pulls out the yellow one with pink ducks that she’d picked out for him that same day & is awarded with a big grin & clapping hands.

“Suck up,” Jinki mutters, bumping his hip against his husband’s before sitting down next to his daughter.  Taemin just hums & shakes his shoulders in victory.  He hands Sam a brush that she runs through Jinki’s hair while Taemin puts in his earrings & when he’s done they switch.

“Are you excited to see Mo & Minsoo?” Taemin asks, flinching when Sam pulls a little too hard with the bristles.

“Yep.  So excited.”

“What do you need to be for Mo?” is Jinki’s inquiry from in front of the mirror.

“A hewo.”

“And what do you need to not be?”

“A viwain.”  Jinki nods as Taemin flinches again.

“And why?”

“They don’t get tweats.”  Taemin snorts as Jinki sighs with a chuckle.

“And it’s always good to be nice.”

“Yep.” 

“Alright, kiddo,” Taemin says as he stands up.  He wraps an arm around Jinki’s shoulder & Jinki slips his own around Taemin’s waist as they look at their daughter expectantly.  “How do we look?”

Sam holds her chin between her forefinger & thumb & watches them with a concentrated frown.  Then she bursts into a smile & throws her arms up in the air, brush still clutched in one hand.

“Pitty!”

A quick brushing of her own hair by her dad into a pair of braided pigtails & a pair of sandals slipped over little feet has her ready for a late afternoon of adventure just as there’s a knock at the door.

The knob is still in Taemin’s hand & he’s just opened the door when Minsoo bursts in & tackles his thighs, nearly knocking his uncle down in the process.

“Boo!” he cries, squeezing Taemin’s legs tight.

“Hey bud.”  The child leans back & Taemin leans down to take the kiss his nephew offers & chuckles as he’s quickly abandoned for his husband & daughter.  Sam shrieks in delight when she sees her cousin & they’re quickly wrapping each other up in a tight embrace.

Taemin turns back to the doorway where Eunsook stands, heavy belly beneath one hand & a large tote in the other.

“Hey,” she says with a smile.

“Hey.  You ready for an evening of sweet kiddo fun?”

“As ready as any person can be for two kids with unlimited amounts of energy who don’t mind tag teaming their adults with mutual doe eyes.” 

“Consider it practice.”  Taemin points to the belly beneath his sister’s hand & asks, “How’s the sequel?”

Eunsook snorts & looks down, patting her fingers over her tummy.

“Sleeping.  Finally.  Another athlete, I think.”  Taemin nods & shrugs, looking over at Minsoo in his beloved soccer jersey.

“It’s in the genes.”

She hums non-committedly & waves a hand at Jinki who now lies on the floor beneath a pile of cousins.

“Any name yet?” Taemin asks.  Eunsook turns back to her brother & tilts her head to the side as she blows out a breath between pursed lips.

“Not yet.  We’ve decided that we’re going to wait like last time.  I can tell you this though: We’re not naming our child after any numbers.”

It’s Taemin’s turn to look over at his daughter who is now blowing raspberries on her father’s shirted chest with her cousin.

“Oh come on, it’s cute & you know it.”

Eunsook just shakes her head with a half-smile.

“What do you two plan to do tonight?”

Taemin raises an eyebrow with a grin.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Probably not.  We should get going.  Minho’s waiting in the car.  Enjoy your…whatever.”

“You too.”

Eunsook calls over to the kids who both leave sloppy kisses on Jinki’s cheeks before standing up.  Minsoo grabs Sam’s backpack & begins rolling it towards the door.

“Do you think she’ll need a jacket?” Jinki asks with a concerned frown.

“It’s August & 95 degrees in the shade,” Eunsook answers incredulously.  “I think she’ll be fine.”  Jinki nods uncertainly & Taemin hides an amused smile.

The trio wave good-bye & then the couple is alone in the apartment.

“You’re such a new dad,” Taemin teases from the door.  His husband just shrugs.

“So where are we going?” he asks with a grin as he flips off the floor, back arching & heels hitting the carpet.  Taemin wiggles his eyebrows as he leans up against the door.

“Surprise?”

“Am I dressed OK for this surprise?” Jinki looks down at the T-shirt Sam had picked out & the shorts that hung just below his knees.  “Or do I need further protection from the elements?”

“The elements will not need to be protected from, no,” Taemin assures him as he steps across the room & slips his arms around Jinki’s waist, a soft brushing of his lips in a quick kiss.  He squeezes his husband tight & then turns away, heading back to their bedroom.  “Though I recommend shoes instead of sandals.  I’ll bring you some socks.”

~

There’s laughter from the driver’s seat when Taemin’s directions end & they’re parked in front of a large brick building with green & purple lettering over the doors.

“OK.  Extremely surprised,” Jinki says with a chuckle.  Taemin smiles proudly as he unbuckles.

“Pleasantly?”  A nod is his husband’s reply, his own seatbelt whipping back into position.

“Definitely.”

Taemin holds the door for Jinki & his smile falters when he sees how packed the foyer is.  There are a few high school kids in one corner, half a dozen & all on their phones. 

Another group stands nearer to the doors.  There are nearly two dozen of them, all around 11 or 12 & bundled into little social groups with two haggard looking adults to the side.  A vibration from his husband’s phone grabs his attention & while Jinki checks for messages, Taemin notices two boys watching them a little too closely.  One stands a few inches taller than the other, tan a little deeper & he squints as they begin to whisper, frowning when they squint back.  Annoyed, Taemin leans in a little closer to Jinki.

“We have enemies,” he mumbles, eyes squinting further & he does his best to stare the pair down.  They’re still watching & it looks like they’re beginning to argue about something.

“What?” Jinki asks, eyes still on his phone.

Taemin’s about to repeat himself when a chipper staff member in a bright yellow shirt steps to the front of the groups.  They clap their hands & welcome everyone before beginning to give instructions.  Taemin glares once more at the boys whose attention has been turned away by a shushing from one of the adults.

Ten minutes later he & Jinki are weighted down in identical vests.  A series of sensors sit in patches over their shoulders, chests, & back & they each hold a stout black rifle in their hands.

Jinki disappears into the darkness almost immediately & Taemin quickly begins the hunt for his husband.  The kids from before are nearly forgotten though he does glance around occasionally to make sure they don’t catch him.

He ducks under a bridge & listens to footsteps stomp overhead.  The black lights of the battleground mean that a few of the participants glow unnaturally in the dark, especially the one kid foolish enough to wear a white T-shirt.  Taemin’s eyes narrow & his lips purse into a smile of satisfaction as he hears a now-familiar voice cry out, “Come on, guys!  Quit!”

Scouring both sides, he sneaks out to the right & tiptoes toward an enormous tree.  A sudden vibration of his vest & the victorious whoop of his husband has him groaning & he bites his lip & whips around, shooting Jinki square on the shoulder.

Twenty minutes later they’re breathing heavy & Jinki’s in the lead by three shots.  Taemin’s ducking at the top of a short set of stairs just as the two kids from before pop out in front of him.  His vest vibrates as he glares & turns his weapon on the boys.  To his surprise, the taller one raises his hands in surrender while the shorter one glares back & aims squarely at his chest.

“Are you going to shoot or not?” he asks through gritted teeth.

“Uh…we just…uh…,” the taller one stammers.  Jinki climbs up the stairs behind him & asks, “Who are you talking to?”  Suddenly the shorter one lowers his weapon & elbows his friend.

“See!  I told you it was him!”

“Who?” Taemin asks just as Jinki says, “Frankie?” 

“Hi Mr. Lee!” the boy answers with a grin.  Taemin frowns, slowly lowering his own weapon.

“You know these monsters?”  Jinki’s head falls back in a hearty laugh & he nods.

“Yes, of course.  They were my students once upon a time.  That’s Frankie,” he says as he points to the shorter boy, “And that’s Kai,” he adds pointing to the taller one.

“Hi Mr. Lee,” Kai says with a shy smile.  Frankie thrusts out his hand & Jinki shakes it, taking the hand that Kai timidly offers in turn.

“This is Taemin,” he says, pointing to his husband whose eyes narrow.

“So you’re not assassins?” Taemin asks with a straight face, looking between the two. 

Kai’s eyes grow wide & he shakes his head emphatically while Frankie shrugs his shoulders.

“No one met our price.”

They talk in the dark for another five minutes, Kai growing more vocal the longer they stand & both telling them all about their new school & the new friends they’ve made.

“Moonkyu isn’t here today because he’s sick & Jimin isn’t in our grade so he couldn’t come.”

When the lights come up they wave good-bye before following their classmates out the doors.  Jinki & Taemin stay back until they’re nearly the last ones to leave. 

They hand over their weapons to smiling staff in identical yellow shirts before stepping into the brightness of the lobby.  Frankie & Kai are back in their group, the same two adults from earlier counting heads before they leave.  Another wave to the boys as they step through the doors & head to their car.

“Did you have fun?” Taemin asks as he waits for Jinki to unlock the doors.

“I won,” his husband replies with a beaming smile.  “And I got to see some familiar faces.  So yeah,” he adds as they climb in their respective seats, “I had fun.  Good job.”  Taemin wiggles in his seat proudly as the engine turns & they begin heading to their next destination.

They’re seated immediately & order just as fast.  The wait staff leaves with a polite smile & a chipper “It’ll be right out” as they collect the laminated menus & hurry away.

Taemin rubs his foot against Jinki’s under the table & Jinki pokes at his fingertips.  They’re at the same steakhouse on 82nd that has been their favorite since they went to it on what they now acknowledge was their first date. 

“When are Taeyeon & Kibum coming over?” Taemin asks absently.  They’re scheduled to have dinner but he can’t remember when & he’s embarrassingly winded after their little battle.

“Either next weekend or the weekend after, I don’t remember.  Wait.  They’re going to have Drew’s birthday party a week early so that he can have one before they go to Taeyeon’s mom’s for Chuseok.  So the week after next.  Dinner with us, birthday party for Drew, Chuseok with her mom.  In that order.”

Taemin nods, shifting so that his feet no longer touch Jinki’s.

“Have we gotten Drew a present yet?” 

“We have,” Jinki answers with a sly grin.  Taemin smiles tiredly in turn, propping his head up on a fist.

“Are we going to tell us what it is?”

“We might.”  Jinki wiggles his eyebrows & Taemin pouts.  “Or it might be surprise for both us & the birthday boy.”  Taemin blows a raspberry as his husband laughs.  “Speaking of Chuseok, what are we bringing to Eunsook’s?”

Taemin shrugs, blinking sleepily.

“No idea.  She’s threatening to order in this time, pizza last I heard, & I think she just might follow through this year.  It’s going to be packed at their house.  Maybe Minho will BBQ.  At least that will keep most people outside.  The kids too if they leave the pool up.”

“BBQ sounds nice.  Who’s coming?”

“Minjung & Jongmi for sure.  Gwiboon is going to try but it looks like she’ll be booked that whole week.  Junghee will come if Eungyu is feeling better by then.  Eungyu doesn’t visit often so I’m excited to see her again.  So it’s all of them, us, & the kids.”

“Hey,” Jinki says as he pokes at Taemin’s fingers again.  “I like that.  ‘The kids’.”

“Not to mention the symbionant, though Minjung doesn’t like it when I say that nearly as much as Eunsook did.”

“Then maybe stop doing it?”

“Nah,” Taemin decides, poking Jinki back, “Jongmi thinks it’s cute.”

“How are they doing?”

“Good.  Finally out of the first trimester.  A little…emotional.”  An eyebrow raises at him.

“Aren’t they always?”

“A bit more than usual.”

“Should I be prepared or…?”  Taemin shrugs.

“Just keep being your awesome self.”  He laughs when he feels Jinki’s foot rub against his under the table.

“I’ll aspire.  We’re going to be so busy next month.  Drew’s birthday, Chuseok, school will have started up again.”

“No more flirting with hot guys from behind a counter for you.”

“Nope,” Jinki agrees, leaning back & resting his own head on a fist.  “We’ll have to flirt on the same side from now on.”

“How’s Jonghyun handling the loss of his favorite bartender?”

“He says this is the last year.  I am officially an ‘old man’ & need to accept that my role as a business partner no longer entails earning tips.”

“That’s nice that he still considers you a business partner.  $200 well invested.”

“A silent one, he emphasized.  And Jonghyun deserved it.”

“Wait,” Taemin interrupts, sitting up.  “What did you do?”  Jinki shifts awkwardly & shrugs.

“It’s unspeakable.”  Taemin raises an eyebrow.

“So I should ask Jonghyun?”  Jinki shakes his head & closes his eyes.

“Un.  Speakable.”

“Key will tell me.”

“I asked what Twitter was.”

“You didn’t.”

“I did.”  Taemin snorts & leans back on his fist.

“You really are an old man.”

“Your old man.”

Just then the food arrives, two steaming plates covered with thick steaks & a pile of equally thick potato fries.

“Anything else?” their server asks, tugging the BBQ sauce out of their apron pocket at Taemin’s request.  Another smile & a friendly “Enjoy your meal!” & then they leave & the two begin to eat.

It’s amicable & quiet, little scratches of knives hitting metal plates & the popping off of lids covering bottles of sauce.

Halfway through their meal, Taemin exclaims “Oh!” suddenly, slapping his palm on the table.  “Sooyoung & Amber’s commitment ceremony is also next month!”

Jinki holds a hand to his mouth, fork still in his fingers & nods as he finishes chewing.

“That’s right!  When is it again?  We’re free, right?”

“The last weekend,” Taemin answers, nodding in relief.  “We’re good.”

“We’re going to be so busy,” Jinki chuckles, taking a sip of his drink.

“At least Eunsook isn’t due any time soon,” Taemin adds with a shake of his head.

“Two months, Taemin.”

“More than two weeks.  Plenty of time.”  His husband deadpans at him while he takes a bit of a fry.

“You’re prepared, though, right?”

“Spare bag in our closet & half a dozen numbers in my phone.”  Jinki opens his mouth to speak & Taemin cuts him off quickly.  “Your phone too, just in case.  They’re all under “Dream Team: The Sequel”. 

Jinki frowns & pulls out his phone, scrolling through the list of contacts & scoffing when he sees the one his husband added.

“Wow.”  The phone is tucked back into his pocket & he picks up his fork & knife again.

“Surprised?” Taemin asks proudly.  Jinki nods as he cuts up a bite.

“Extremely.”

“Pleasantly?”  

There’s a wink &, just before he takes a bite, Jinki answers, “Definitely.”

Half an hour later their bill is paid & their bellies full.  They’re nearly at the car when Jinki asks, “What do you want to do next?”

Taemin wiggles his eyebrows & quietly answers, “You know what I want to do.”  His husband sighs as he unlocks the doors.

“We can’t nap in the car.”

“Why not?” Taemin demands as he opens his door & slips into his seat. 

Their doors close in mutual bangs & Jinki’s tugging on his seatbelt when he answers, “Last time you complained for three days about a crick in your neck.”

Taemin pouts as the engine starts, arms folded across his chest. 

“That was just a clever ploy to get your strong hands all over my body.”

“You had an ice pack pressed to your neck every single night,” Jinki points out as he pulls out of the parking lot.  “And your clothes smelled like Icy Hot for a week.”

Taemin shrugs, staring out the windshield.

“An aphrodisiac.”

“Taem.”

“Fine, fine,” he relents, turning to Jinki with a tired smile.  “A nap at home?”

~

Taemin’s knees press into the sides of Jinki’s thighs, bare skin against denim & both his hands are at Jinki’s jaw.  Warm hands squeeze his ass & move up to his hips, snaking their way up to the small of his back & pulling him tight.

They’re on the sofa making out in the last hour of their date night, nap skipped in favor of feeling the other beneath their fingers & against their lips.  Where this will go isn’t as important as it is that they will be together when they arrive.  Almost six years & they’re still in love & still friends, still happy to see the other’s face.

They’ve been married for two years & fathers for one, the anniversary of their marriage happily coinciding with the anniversary of her birth.  Taemin started out his 20s in love with only one person & within a year he’ll be ending them in love with two.  Sam will be three in eight months & she’s already his whole world & galaxy, every breath of life & hope.

Eunsook had scoffed good humoredly when she’d first seen their daughter’s name printed in an announcement written in both English & Korean.

“You’re not even going to try to pretend that you didn’t name her that?”

“I’m not gong to lie on my daughter’s announcement,” Taemin had huffed before his eyes brightened & his lips turned up into the beaming smile they always did when it came to Sam.

“You named your daughter ‘three’,” Eunsook pointed out, as though this conversation hadn’t been had half a dozen times already.

“Yes.  ‘You, Me, & Baby Makes Three’.  It’s our family motto.  We’re thinking about having it printed on shirts.”

“Last time you said it was from Dr. Seuss &,” she grimaced before continuing, “romantic.”

“Sure.  Thing One & Two & now we have Thing Three.”

Eunsook had opened her mouth to speak & then closed it, shaking her head & walking away.

It had been adjustment for him & Jinki, one that he knew his husband would handle with far more grace & he hadn’t been wrong.  In a funny twist, it was Jinki who was the more protective one, the one likely to make sure Sam had a jacket in the middle of summer “Just in case she gets cold”.

Taemin was doing pretty good as well, in his opinion.  Surrounded by family & friends who encouraged him, plus the extra practice from when they watched Minsoo for Eunsook & Minho, & Drew for Taeyeon & Kibum.  He had found his own stride as a new dad & he was very, very happy.

He’s happy now, too.  He leans back against the sofa cushions & lets Jinki hover over him, his arms wrapped around the tattoos of flowers at Jinki’s waist, the ones their daughter picked out.  His husband braces one hand against an armrest & the other cards through Taemin’s hair, a thumb at his jaw.

Their shirts are off but it’s decided that they’ll not go any further, not tonight.  Tonight they just need a few quiet moments to be on a date, to be boyfriends & friends & to be in love & to be alone. They’re taking a deep breath together before they dive back into the depths of life; marriage, fatherhood, & work.

They still teach & they still love what they do.  And each other.  And now a little girl that looks at Jinki & says “I lub oo, Appa”.  The same one that looks at Taemin & says, “I lub oo Papa.”

She’s on the other side of the door when a fist knocks on the wood.  The sound draws them out of their quiet world & back into the one where others also exist.

They laugh into each other’s kisses as Jinki pushes up into a standing position, twisting away with a shriek when Taemin tickles his ribs.  Their shirts are plucked off the floor & slipped over their heads, another long kiss as they walk together to the door.

Eunsook’s with her & they’re holding hands.  The hand of her aunt & the handle of the little backpack beside Sam are both dropped from her hold & Jinki nearly falls over when their daughter catapults herself against his leg.

“Appa!”  He pets her hair & murmurs a reminder.  Quickly, she turns back to her aunt & puts her hands on Eunsook’s belly.  A kiss is pressed to the belly & she says “Bye, Quel!” before leaning up & giving her aunt a kiss too.  “Bye, Mo!”

“Bye, sweetie.  Love you.”

“Lub oo!”

Again she’s grabbing Jinki’s leg, a tight hug before she stretches out her arms.  A sleepy “Up, pease!” is rewarded with a lift off the floor into her father’s arms & a sweet kiss.

A quick thanks from him to Eunsook & then the two disappear down the hall, Sam leaning heavily on his shoulder with her fingers playing lazily in his hair.

“Here.”  Eunsook grabs the handle of the rolling backpack still propped up beside her & hands it to Taemin.  He takes it & tucks it under the board with four hooks low enough to the ground for Sam to reach.  “Minsoo kept pulling it for her the whole time.  I think she forgot about it once he wasn’t there to do it anymore.  I had to remind her twice.”

“Where is Minsoo?” Taemin inquires, noting for the first time his nephew’s absence.

“He & Minho are having ‘guy time’.”

“Ah,” Taemin says knowingly, “laundry.”  Eunsook nods with a chuckle.

“My first born does love to fold a pair of socks.”

Taemin laughs as he remarks, “Don’t we all?”

“Hmm.  All right.  I’ve done my sisterly-slash-auntly duties.  Your daughter was awesome, as always.  Clearly takes after Jinki’s side of the family.”  Taemin snorts as he crosses his arms.  “We’ll see you next week for our exchange.  Be at our house by 3 & try not to send my child home amped up on sugar this time.”

Taemin uncrosses his arms & points to the hallway.

“That was Jinki.”  Eunsook’s eyes narrow.

“It so wasn’t.”  He shrugs with a blank face.

“A team effort?”

“Taemin.”

“Mutual liability.”  Now it’s Eunsook’s turn to cross her arms, propped up hilariously over her burgeoning belly.

“If it happens again you’ll have to deal with Minho.”  Taemin shrugs calmly.

“Minho likes me.”

“Minho loves me.  Minho has to sleep with me.  With a wife who is pregnant & would end up having to stay up with a child who is hyped up on sugar his uncle gave him.”  She looks at him pointedly.

 Taemin swallows & holds up one hand.

“I solemnly vow to not send my amazing nephew home to my favorite sister & her slightly scary husband amped up on sugar.”

“Good.  Now, I’m going to go home to my husband who loves me & my firstborn who loves folding socks.”  She leans in & kisses his cheek.  “I love your husband & your daughter very much.  You’re OK, too.”

“I love your husband & your first born very much,” he replies, making a squeaky noise as he kisses her forehead.  “And you’re OK, too.”

“You just said I’m your favorite sister,” she points out with an amused smile, rubbing her forehead.

“Consider the selection.

“Weirdo.”  They smile at each other for a moment before Eunsook turns around & heads for the elevator.

~

The door is locked tight & the lights turned off, Taemin making sure to double-check the stove that was left untouched all day.

Sam is asleep in bed when Taemin makes it to her room, changed now into a soft cotton sleep tank with matching shorts.  The little girl is on her back with her arms open wide, soft snores coming from her mouth & “Fan-girl” clutched in one hand.

The vampire doll that was given to her father a decade ago is her favorite toy.  Every nap, every bedtime is another chance for her to hold Fan-girl close.  Tonight was an exception to her habit of taking Fan-girl everywhere.  Only with her own cousin does she leave her dad’s behind.

Listening to Francesca’s voice, the voice of the cousin she’ll never meet & who she’s named her doll after, is one of the few things that will calm her down when she gets upset.  Fan-girl, a childish blend of Francesca, fangs, & girl, has caused many a stranger to smile & hide a laugh when introduced to the speaking vampire & the sweet messages she shares.

“Did you brush her teeth?” Taemin whispers in the quiet.  Jinki nods as they both watch their daughter sleep.

“And got her to go potty.  Almost fell asleep in there.”

“Almost doesn’t count.”

“She tugged on her pull-up on her own & told me she loved me with her eyes closed.”

Taemin slips his hand into Jinki’s & rests his head on his husband’s shoulder.

“She’s getting so big,” his husband whispers in awe.

“I know.”

“I think I’m going to carry her everywhere until I physically can’t anymore.”

“Don’t do that,” Taemin chuckles, “She’ll never burn off any energy.”  Jinki chuckles himself, tilting his head so that it rests on Taemin’s.

“When did you become the rational one?”

“When you turned 30.”

Jinki snorts as he stands up straight, reaching over to turn on the spinning light that covers their daughter’s wall with moving stars.

“You’re next, buddy,” he says with a poke to Taemin’s nose as he leads them back out to the hallway.

“Ugh,” Taemin groans, “don’t remind me.”

The door is closed halfway & the hallway night light pops on in the sudden dark.

“What do you want to do?” Taemin whispers as he slips his arms around Jinki’s waist & rests his head on his shoulder.

“What do you want to do?” Jinki whispers back, his own arms wrapping around Taemin’s shoulders.

“You know what I want to do,” he murmurs into Jinki’s neck.

“Do I?”  Taemin’s eyes close & he groans.

“Don’t make me say it.” 

He can feel Jinki’s chest vibrate in silent laughter.  It tickles when he hears Jinki whisper, “I like to hear you say it.”

“How about I show you?”  He leans back & winks in the dark as he takes Jinki’s hand & leads him to the bathroom.

They brush their teeth in quiet, Taemin making obscene movements with his toothbrush & Jinki striking sexy poses.  When they’re through, they wander into the bedroom where the lights are kept off.  Taemin’s shirt is taken off by Jinki’s hands & he unbuckles Jinki’s belt with a kiss to his husband’s neck.  He grunts with a jerk of his shoulder when a raspberry is blown on his own.

They’re stripped down & nearly naked, kissing in the dark as they make their way to the bed.  Jinki laughs when Taemin pushes him down on the mattress.

Taemin waits at the foot as a crinkling sound fills the room.  Jinki pats the bed & he crawls up himself until he’s next to his husband.

“Finally,” he whispers, taking Jinki’s face in his hands.  “I’ve waited all day for this.  He kisses Jinki, long & languid.  Then he shuffles beneath the bedding Jinki’s folded down, burrowing himself until the single sheet covers his shoulder.

He rests his hand at Jinki’s waist as his husband does the same, the tattoos that now cover his shoulders buried beneath the sheet.  Gently, he runs his hand through Jinki’s hair.

“I love you,” he whispers into the dark.

“I love you,” is whispered back.  Another kiss & then they close their eyes.

~

Jinki wakes up the next morning with a tiny foot on his face & a cold chest.  Turning, he sees Taemin & Sam bundled up in the thin sheet, Fan-girl still clutched in his daughter’s hand.  He laughs softly as he gently moves the foot away, climbing out of bed & heading to the kitchen to begin brewing what will be a much needed pot of coffee. 


End file.
